Crazy For You
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: 1 1/2 years or so had passed since Abel's kidnapping, but now, SAMCRO has new challenges ahead of them as Jax becomes President and falls for the Chief's baby sister while he's protecting her, keeping her safe from her ex. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay peeps! I came up with a new SOA story. I actually had this one in my noggin and notebook for while, I just had a little writers block with it, but now, I know what I want to do with it. I'm just gonna jump right into it, but this story takes place, like, a year and a half or more, since season 2 finale. Jax has Abel, Gemma's back, Unser retired, and everyone is where they should be. So there's the skinny on that. Like I said, on one of my other stories, I don't know how season 3 will play out, so I'm gonna wing it with new and old characters, and hopefully it turns out the way I want it, but believe me when I say.. I have a plan with this one, with a bunch of twists and turns. Just hold on and enjoy the ride with me, and as always R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's. Thanx!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

"Megan, hang on... we're almost there." Rachel told her best friend, who was trying to breathe from a few gunshot wounds. "Stay with me, Megs." a few minutes later, the car was running out of gas, and it started slowing down. "Shit!" she yelled, then the car came to a complete stop.

"Rach..." Megan breathed out, before going unconscious in the passenger seat.

"No, Megan, you hang on!" she jumped out of the car. "I'll get some help, just stay with me!" then she walked into the middle of the road, hoping for someone or anyone to pass by.

Five minutes later, in the distance, Rachel saw three motorcyles and a van headed in her direction. As they got closer, she waved her arms, flagging them down, and all of them pulled over. "Is everything okay?" the blonde guy with the 'V. President' patch on his leather vest asked, taking off his helmet. "Car troubles?"

"No, no." she shook her head.

He walked up to her. "I'm Jax."

"Hello, Jax... my friend got beaten up and shot by her ex boyfriend." she stated as the other four guys, wearing the same vest walked up to her. "She's lost a lot of blood and the car just died."

"Okay." he pointed one by one. "That's Opie, Happy, Juice, and Chibs... we'll help your friend."

"Thanks and I'm Rachel."

Jax looked inside, towards the passenger seat, and saw the most beautiful woman in the world. "What's her name?"

"Megan." Rachel said, grabbing their purses. "Megan Hale."

Jax's eyes widened, then him, and the other guys carefully got her out of the car, then set her in the van. "Ope." Jax started. "You drive... Chibs, do what you can to help her."

"You got it, Jackie Boy." he nodded, jumping in the van with Megan.

Juice hopped on his bike and looked at Rachel. "You can ride with me." she nodded, got on behind him, and all of them went to the hospital.

* * *

Jax busted through the the emergency room doors with Megan bleeding in his arms. "I need a doctor!" he yelled.

Seconds later, one walked up to him, and asked "What happened?"

"This girl got shot and beat up by her ex boyfriend."

"Please, help her." Rachel cried.

"I'm Dr. Sims." he looked at Jax. "Put her on the gurney."

He did what he was told, laying her down gently. "Will she be okay?"

"It's too soon to tell." Dr. Sims said, looking for her wounds.

"Jax?" he and Rachel both turned around and Rachel saw that another doctor headed towards them.

"Tara."

"Jax, what happened?" she asked, looking at the blood on his shirt.

"My friend got shot by her ex." Rachel spoke up.

"You need to help her, Tara."

She gave Jax a weird look and nodded. "Where'd she get shot at?"

"Looks like." Dr. Sims started. "Arm, leg, and upper chest. She needs surgery." he looked at the other nurses. "Prep the O.R." then him and the nurses took Megan down the hall.

Tara turned to Rachel. "What's her name?"

"Megan Hale."

"Hale?" her eyes widened and Jax nodded, then she turned her attention back to Rachel. "We'll take good care of her."

"Please." Tara gave her a weak smile and nodded, then she went in the direction Dr. Sims went with Megan.

Both Jax and Rachel walked into the waiting room, where the guys were at. "What'd they say?" asked Juice.

"Tara and the doctor is working on her, she's gonna need surgery." Jax said, sitting down, then he looked at Rachel. "I need you to tell me everything that happened." she nodded, sitting next to Juice, and explained everything that was going on.

* * *

Jax stepped outside, lit a cigarette, and dialed a number from his phone. "Hello, this is Chief Hale, how can I help you?"

"It's Jax, are you busy?"

"Not at the moment, why?"

"You need to come to St. Thomas... now."

"For what reason?"

"You know a Megan Hale, right?"

"Of course I do, Jax... she's my little sister. She lives in Huntington Beach and she's, wait." he paused. "How the hell do you know about my sister?"

Jax took a deep breath. "Because, I brought her in, bleeding from gun shot wounds."

"What!" he yelled.

"Her friend told me that... Megan's ex shot her."

"Okay, I'll be right there." seconds later, all Jax heard was the dial tone. He threw his cigarette butt towards the street, and walked back into the waiting room.

"Hey Jackie Boy." Chibs started. "We gotta get going."

"Or Gemma will have our heads." Opie chuckled.

Rachel looked at Jax. "If you have things to do, you can go if you need to."

"Nah... I'll stay." he nodded.

"Me too." Juice raised his hand.

Jax rolled his eyes. "Me and Romeo, over there... will head over to T-M later."

"Okay, brother." Opie said, giving him a man-hug."

"I hope your friend gets better." Happy said, with a smile.

"Thanks, me too." she nodded, then him, Opie, and Chibs left the hospital.

* * *

Hale walked into the waiting room and found Jax. "Where is she?"

"They're working on her now, she'll need surgery."

"Okay." Hale nodded, then looked over. "Hello, Rachel."

"David."

"What'd my sister get into this time?"

"This time?" she scoffed and stood up. "It wasn't her fault. Caleb and his crew are the ones who did this to her." she paused. "But all of this could have been prevented if _you_ would have helped her when she asked months ago."

"You can put this on me."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "I can and I will. I don't even know why you're even here, you don't give a shit about her."

"Excuse me." Dr. Sims interrupted, clearing his throat. "Family for Megan?"

Hale raised his hand. "I'm her family, she's my sister."

"Yeah." Rachel scoffed. "Only when it's convenient."

As Hale glared at her, Dr. Sims looked up from his chart. "The bullet that hit her upper chest, didn't hit any vital organs. She is however, losing a lot of blood, and we'll need to do a blood transfusion as soon as possible, so we can get started on her surgery. Does anyone know her blood type?"

"AB positive." Hale and Rachel said, at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Okay, that brings me to my next question... does anyone have the same blood type to help her?"

Jax raised his hand. "I do."

"Come on back, you'll have to fill out some paperwork first." Jax nodded, then followed Dr. Sims out the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

Tara walked into the waiting room, five minutes later, and looked around. "Um... where's Jax?"

Hale sighed. "He went to give blood to my sister."

"Why is he giving blood to _your_ sister? Why can't you give it?"

"Her and I have different blood types, but evidently Megan and Jax, have the same." he said, with a frown.

"Oh, okay." she nodded. "I'll, uh, be right back." then she walked out. Seconds after that, Hale followed her out of the waiting room.

Juice chuckled. "Uh-oh."

"What?" asked Rachel. "What do you mean, uh-oh?"

"Jax and Tara have a long, bumpy history." he shook his head. "And things haven't been the same since Jax's son was kidnapped, almost two years ago."

"Oh, no... is he still?"

"No, Abel's is safe, at home where he should be."

"That's good."

"All I'm saying is... Tara doesn't look too happy with Jax helping your friend."

"Okay, but why?"

"It's a known fact, that Tara has always had issues with the club, and some trust issues." he shook his head. "The list can go on and on."

"A club? What kind of club?"

"See my cut?" he pointed to it.

She nodded. "Oh, I was gonna ask... what does SAMCRO mean?"

"Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original."

Her eyes widened. "A motorcycle club? Intriguing."

Juice laughed. "Yeah."

"That's cool." she nodded.

Minutes later, Jax walked back in and sat down, holding his head in his hands. "You okay, man?" asked Juice.

"Yeah, just a little light headed."

"Hey Jax?" he lifted up his head and looked at Rachel. "Thanks for helping Megan... I mean, you didn't have to."

"It's cool, I wanted to help her, but you're welcome." he smiled, then started playing with his cell phone.

* * *

An hour later, Dr. Sims walked in with Tara behind him, and said "Okay, Megan's surgery went well." he glanced over at Jax. "Your blood donation saved her life, without it, she would have died on the operating table."

"I'm just glad I could help."

Dr. Sims nodded and looked down at the chart. "We extracted all the bullets and she's patched up, but she has bruises, cuts, a sprained wrist, and a concussion. She is going to make a full recovery."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Jax stood up, and beat her to it. "When can we go see her?"

Tara's jaw slighty dropped as Juice's eyes widened, then Dr. Sims smiled. "Anytime you want. She's on the second floor, room two-twenty-three. Chief Hale is in with her now."

"Thank you, Doc." Jax waved, then Dr. Sims nodded, and walked out. Jax noticed Tara glaring at him, then he groaned. "What?" she just shook her head and walked out.

"She's pissed." Juice said, in a sing-song voice.

Jax shrugged. "I really don't care." he sat back down. "I'm tired of her bullshit."

Five minutes later, Juice snapped his phone shut, and stood up. "Aye, that was Clay... we gotta go talk to Otto."

Jax nodded and walked up to Rachel giving her a piece of paper. "Give me a call, if something changes with Megan."

"I will." she nodded. "And thank you again, she's my best friend, and she's all I got."

"It's no problem." Jax smiled. "I'll come visit her later."

"Okay, bye guys."

"Bye." both of them said, with a wave, and walked out of the waiting room.

* * *

Rachel walked up to Megan's room, a half an hour later. As she was about to walk in, her phone went off with a text message. She dug it out of her pocket and read it. _"Both of you can't hide from me forever. I WILL come find you."_ it was from Caleb.

Rachel quickly snapped her phone shut, took a deep breath, and walked in. Hale looked over and frowned. "You don't need to be in here, Rachel... I got this."

"No." she slammed the purses in one of the chairs. "You don't need to be in here." she paused. "Don't you have a job to do? She wouldn't even want you in here anyway."

"Well, I'm staying."

Rachel sat down in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "So am I." Hale just shook his head.

* * *

"What's going on, Otto?" asked Jax.

"I got word from the Nords, that Zobelle is coming back."

"To Charming?" asked Juice.

Otto nodded. "Nobody actually knows when, but apparently, since his right hand man is dead, he's bringing new enforcers."

"Great." Jax sighed.

"He's hell bent, getting revenge on Weston and his daughter."

* * *

"So, you leaving yet?" Rachel asked, looking at a magazine, an hour later.

Hale groaned and stood up. "Yeah, I have to go back to the station." he walked over to the door and turned around. "I'll be coming back."

"Don't bother." Rachel told him, then he walked out of the room. "Asshole." she muttered, then turned her attention back to the magazine. Minutes later, the door opened. Rachel was about to yell, until she saw who walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Jax walked up to the other side of the hospital bed, as Juice stood next to Rachel. "How is she?"

"No change."

"Where'd Captian America go?"

Rachel laughed and looked up at Juice. "He had to go back to the station."

"Good." Jax nodded, then kept his eyes on Megan's face.

Rachel pulled out her phone. "I have something to show you guys."

"What is it?" asked Juice, then she gave him her phone, and he read the text message. "Who sent this?"

"Caleb... the ex boyfriend."

"Let me see." Jax held out his hand, then Juice handed it over. "Okay, you said before, Caleb and his crew." he snapped the phone shut. "Who's in his crew?"

"There's him."

"I need full names, so Juice can look into them." Jax added.

"Okay, there's Caleb Bradley, Drake Young, Mikey Sanders, and Travis Webber."

"All right." Juice nodded. "When I get to my laptop at the clubhouse, I'll take a look."

Jax turned his attention back to Megan. "None of them are coming near her ever again or you either, Rachel."

"Thank you." she nodded. "Because those are some mean guys."

"It's no problem." Juice smiled. "But we're meaner."


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

Megan started to stir and move her legs, then minutes later, she fluttered her eyes. She saw white walls and bright lights, that's when she realized she was in the hospital. "Rachel." she whispered.

"She's not here." a male voice said, on the left of her.

She looked over with her eyes wide. "Wh- who are you? Wh - where's Rachel?"

Jax was about to rest his hand on top of hers, but she ripped it away from him, then he raised his hands up in defeat. "It's okay, I promise I'm not gonna hurt you... you're safe." she slowly nodded. "And Rachel went down to the cafeteria with a good friend of mine."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jax."

"Okay, Jax." she nodded. "Where am I?"

"At St. Thomas hospital in Charming."

"Rachel brought me to Charming?" she groaned. "Has David been in here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Great... so where is he?"

"He's back at the station." Megan rolled her eyes and nodded. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"A little."

"Well, Rachel filled us in on what's going on. While you and her are here, I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep both of you safe."

Megan smiled a little. "Um... thanks."

Five minutes later, Juice and Rachel walked into the room laughing, then Rachel suddenly stopped when she saw Megan looking at her. "Holy shit! You're awake."

"Yeah... I am."

"Hi, I'm Juice." he waved.

"Megan." she nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know, Rach, I just want to get out of here."

"You need to get better and heal first, girly."

Jax looked at the time on his phone and stood up. "We gotta go... I have to pick up my son from his babysitter."

"You have a son?" Rachel asked and he nodded. "How old is he?"

"He's almost three." he looked at Megan. "I'll probably be here tomorrow to check on you."

"Sure." she nodded.

"Get better, so we can bust you out of here." he smiled. "If you need either of us, just call, and we'll be here as soon as we can."

"Okay." Rachel nodded. "Thank you, guys."

"You're welcome." Juice waved, then him and Jax walked out of the room.

Rachel sat down and smiled. "Damn, Juice is a hottie." she looked over and saw Megan frowning at her. "What? He is."

"No, it's not that, it's just... from what I've learned, being with Caleb, I don't know if you should trust them right away. I mean, we don't even know them."

"Well, I think you should."

"Why?"

"For starters, they're nice."

"Rach, any guy out there can be nice."

"Okay, look... if it wasn't for Jax, you'd be dead right now."

Megan raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Not only did him and his friends bring you and I to the hospital, but Jax donated his blood to you."

"What?"

"From the gunshot wounds, you lost a lot of blood, and he was the only one with the same blood type as you." Rachel paused. "So girly, he gave up _his_ blood for a transfusion to save _your_ life."

"Whoa." Megan's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep, so maybe you should rethink the 'trusting them' part, because of the shit we're in, they're all we got, as far as help goes. I mean, you already know, David isn't gonna help us." Rachel shrugged. "They're good guys and they'll keep us safe." she looked at Megan with a serious look on her face. "Just give 'em a chance... Jax did save your life after all."

"Okay." Megan nodded. "We'll see."

* * *

Jax walked into the clubhouse, holding Abel's hand. "Hey, Little Man!" Clay yelled.

Abel ran up to him. "Papa!"

Clay picked him up. "Did you have fun at your babysitters?" he nodded, with a smile. "Okay." Clay put him down on his feet. "Go play in your room while Daddy and Papa talks business."

"Okay." Abel nodded and ran down the hallway.

"Prospect!"

The new guy named Jeremy ran up to Clay. "Yeah?"

"Go keep an eye on my grandson, we'll be in the chapel."

"Yes, sir." Jeremy nodded, then went down the hallway as Clay walked into the chapel with the rest of the club, and sat down.

"Okay." Clay started. "First order of business." he glanced over at Jax. "What'd Otto have to say?"

He took a puff of his cigarette and said "Word is... that Zobelle is coming back for revenge on Weston and his daughter."

"When?" asked Tig.

"Nobody knows." Juice shook his head.

"Okay." Clay nodded. "We'll be ready and I don't think he'll have the Mayans on his side this time."

"Probably not." Jax shook his head. "But Otto also said, that he's bringing enforcers with him."

"Like I said... we'll be ready." Clay nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nah." Jax shook his head again.

Clay hit the gavel on the table. "Meeting adjourned."

As everyone was getting up from the table, Jax put out his cigarette in the ashtray, and walked into Abel's room. "Ready to go, Little Man?"

"Yeah, Daddy."

"Come on." Jax said, looking at his phone, then Abel ran out as Jeremy was turning off the TV. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him, Prospect."

"No problem."

Jax nodded. "You're doing good, kid, keep it up."

"Thanks." Jeremy smiled.

"Yep." Jax told him and walked out, then spotted Abel rolling the balls on the pool table with Happy and Chibs. He let them play for a few minutes. "Come on, Abel."

"Okay Daddy." then both of them went outside.

As Jax was strapping Abel into his carseat, in his Dodge Ram, he saw Hale walking up to him. Jax shut the door and sighed. "What?"

"I just want to say... Thank you, for saving my sister."

"It's no problem."

"She almost died, Jax."

"I know... don't worry about it, I'm just glad she'll be okay."

Hale nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jax said, then got into his truck, and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

...Chapter 4...

Megan squinted her eyes, when she slowly opened them, she got a burst of bright sunlight. "Rachel." she whined.

"Oh good, you're awake... it's a nice sunny morning."

"Yeah, I could tell." Megan said, rubbing her eyes. "So how long have _you_ been awake?"

"Only a few hours... I woke up at five thirty."

"Why?"

"One of the doctors, named Tara came in to check on you, but she ended up waking me up instead."

"Is she my doctor?"

"No." Rachel shook her head. "But I got some good news."

"What?"

"I had a talk with your main doctor, Dr. Sims, and he told me that you can get out of here by the end of the week."

"That long?"

"Only till Friday."

"That's four days." Megan whined.

"Well, by then you'll be healed and rested."

"And then what?"

"We stay here, until Jax and Juice helps us with our problem."

"Damn, Rach." Megan groaned, shaking her head. "How do you even know they'll help us?"

"Because I know, trust me." minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" once Megan and Rachel saw who it was, they both frowned, then Rachel groaned. "What the hell do you want, David?"

"To check on my sister." he glanced over at Megan. "How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

Hale nodded. "I just wanted to see how you were doing before I headed to work. I'll see you later." Megan just nodded, then looked away as he walked out.

"Asshole." Rachel muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Why can't he stay away?" Megan whined. "I don't need him."

"Well, unfortunately, he's related to you... I'd kill myself, if he was my brother."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm not saying, you should go that route, but if you did, I'm sure Jax would miss you."

"What?"

"I think he likes you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Meg, I'm very observant and I've been noticing the way he's been looking at you, since yesterday."

"Yeah, right, Rachel." she shook her head. "He gave me his blood, he doesn't like me like that."

"Okay." Rachel raised her arms in defeat. "Don't believe me."

Megan shook her head again. "Whatever, I'm done with guys."

"Oh, shut up, Meg... you're not done with guys."

* * *

"Jax?" Tara said, walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to check on something."

"You mean... someone." she said, with a frown.

Jax groaned. "Tara, don't."

"You came to see Hale's sister, didn't you?"

"I just want to see if she's okay, that's all."

"Is it?"

"Tara, you need to stop this shit, it's getting annoying."

"What am I supposed to think, Jax? You're out with the club all the time and around all those crow-eaters... what the hell would you think?"

"I'm not doing this with you right now." he shook his head. "I don't have time for this." then he walked away into the elevator. Five minutes later, he found Megan's room and walked in. "Hey." he smiled. "Where's Rachel?"

"She went to the cafeteria."

"Oh." he nodded, then walked over to the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good... from what Rachel tells me, I guess I can get out of here by Friday."

"That's good news."

"Yeah, but where are we supposed to go?"

"Let me take care of it, by the time you're out of the hospital, you and Rachel will have some place to stay, so you can be safe."

"Jax, you don't have to do that."

"No, no... it's fine. Don't worry about it." he paused. "I've known your brother a long time and I owe him for helping me find my son."

"What happened?"

"Abel was kidnapped, by this bad guy, and when he kidnapped him, he stabbed one of my guys to death."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, but thanks to Hale, I got my son back safely."

"I'm glad." she nodded.

"So, don't worry about what I'm doing for you and Rachel."

"Okay." she smiled. "What does that mean?" she pointed. "On that vest?"

"Oh, my cut?"

"SAMCRO?"

"Oh, it means Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original... I'm the Vice President of a motorcycle club."

"Cool, do you ride motorcycles?"

"Yes." he nodded. "Maybe, after you get better, I'll take you for a ride."

Megan laughed. "I've always wanted one or to ride on one."

"Well, you'll get your chance."

"So if you're the Vice President, who's the President?"

"My step-father... but he's gonna step down soon, then I'll become the President."

"That's cool." Megan nodded.

"Yeah." Jax smiled, then he stared into Megan's eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just... you're beautiful."

"Thank you." she blushed, looking away.

A few minutes later, both of them heard the door open, followed by "Okay, Megs... there was no good coffee in there." she paused when she saw Jax and Megan looking at her. "Well, morning, Jax."

"Good morning." he waved.

"Okay, as I was saying." Rachel walked to the other side of the bed. "There's no good coffee, so I'm gonna have to hit up a Starbucks or some coffee shop around here."

"You're gonna leave me... all by myself?"

"No." Jax glanced at Megan. "I'll stay with you, till she comes back."

"Okay, what about her going in town by herself?"

"Relax, Meg... I'll call up Juice to come with me or something."

"Okay, then." she nodded and looked out the window.

Five minutes later, Jax snapped his phone shut, and said "Juice will be here in ten."

"Awesome." Rachel smirked, sitting down.


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5...

Juice walked through the double doors of the hospital, when he saw Tara wave at him. He waved back, then she walked up to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he nodded.

"Come here for a second." she led him into the waiting room and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there anything going on with Jax and Hale's sister?"

Juice chuckled in the inside, then said "Look, he just met her yesterday. He was being a concerned citizen and he saved her life... and she does has a name by the way."

"Are you sure?" she asked, ignoring his last statement.

Juice shook his head. "That's something you'll have to ask him or talk to him about."

"I've tried."

"Well, then, I don't know what to tell you... now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." then with that, Juice walked out of the waiting room, headed to Megan's room. Minutes later, he walked in. "Hey everyone."

"Hey." Rachel smiled, her biggest smile. "You."

"What's up." Juice asked, walking up to them.

"Follow Rachel." Jax started. "To the coffee shop, so she doesn't have to be alone."

"All right." Juice nodded, then looked at Megan. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay, I just can't wait to get out of here."

"When?"

"By Friday."

"That's cool." Juice nodded, then he looked over at Rachel. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." she stood up, then both of them walked out.

Megan laughed. "She's so funny."

"She seems pretty cool." Jax nodded. "How long have you known her?"

"Since I was in." she paused to think. "Seventh grade... she saved my ass from this group of girls from a gang, wanting to beat me up, and since then, we've been best friends."

"Did she kick their asses?"

"One girl she did and the girl ended up in the hospital, they knew not to mess with me again."

"Even though, they were in a gang?"

"It was all a show, trying to act all tough, when everyone knew they weren't." she shrugged. "But that's what they get for messing with me."

"Well, if you hang with me, you won't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt you again."

"You promise?"

He nodded. "Promise."

"Okay." she smiled, feeling a little relieved.

* * *

"So." Rachel started. "Why was that doctor mad-doggin' you, before we left?"

"It's nothing, really... I think she's acting a little paranoid."

"Why?"

Juice sighed. "She thinks there's something going on with Megan and Jax."

"What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know what to think." he shrugged. "I mean, since yesterday, this is the first time I've seen him look happy in a long time."

"If the doc likes it or not, Jax will be running through her veins for the rest of her life."

Juice laughed out loud. "That's true, Tara can't change that, actually nobody can."

"Well, I'm a firm believer in fate and things that happen for a reason, it just sucks Megan getting hurt is really what brought us here." she paused. "That... and my reckless driving skills."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you did bring her."

Rachel smiled, then as Juice was leaning in to kiss her, they both heard "Order for Rachel is up!" Juice groaned as Rachel got up from the table, giggling. She paid for the coffee's, then both of them walked outside, and left back to the hospital.

* * *

"Hmm... do you have a seven?"

Jax smiled. "Go fish." then Megan picked up a card from the pile. "Do you have a king?"

"Yes." she gave it to him.

"I'm out."

She frowned. "You won again."

"Yep, but maybe tomorrow... we'll play poker or blackjack."

"Yeah." she chuckled. "Since I'll be here till Friday."

"At least you'll have stuff to do, so you're not too bored."

"Lucky me." she rolled her eyes and giggled.

A few minutes later, the door opened with Juice and Rachel walking in. "Miss me?" Rachel smirked.

"Always." Megan nodded. "What'd you get me?"

"Your usual."

"What's her usual?"

Rachel smiled at Jax. "No matter what coffee shop we go to, she always gets a hot large white chocolate mocha with whipped cream."

"Oh okay." Jax nodded, making a mental note.

Megan took hers from Juice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he nodded.

"So." Rachel started. "What where you two up to, while we were gone?"

"Playing go fish and Jax won both times." Megan said, taking a sip. "And possibly tomorrow, we'll play blackjack or poker."

"At least you won't be bored."

"Yeah, Rach... that's exactly what Jax said."

"See , he knows what's up." Rachel laughed, sitting in the chair.

"Ugh!" Megan groaned. "That's fine and everything, but I just want to get out of here."

"You will." Jax nodded, with a smile.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Rachel yelled.

Tara walked in and glared at Jax. "I thought I'd find you in here."

He groaned. "What is it now?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can we talk later? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Like what?"

"Stuff, I can't tell you."

"Jax, this isn't like club business... what the hell is going on?"

Jax shook his head and looked over at Megan. "I'm sorry about this, but I'll be right back." she nodded, then him and Tara walked out.

Juice laughed. "I think the honeymoon is over... but it's fine, because it's long overdue."

"They're together?" asked Megan.

"They were." Juice nodded. "But they've been going through a rough patch, for a long time now." he shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if he ended it, before he walks back in here." he sat down in one of the chairs. "He needs to anyway."

"Yeah, I don't think I like her." Rachel said, shaking her head.


	6. Chapter 6

...Chapter 6...

Jax was standing there outside, smoking a cigarette, looking straight ahead, and ignoring Tara's glares. All that was really on his mind was Megan. He wanted her to be okay and he wanted to get the people responsible for what happened to her, no matter who it was. Hurting any woman, doesn't fly with him or anyone else from the club.

"What is going on with you?" she finally asked, after five minutes of silence.

"Nothing." he shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit."

Jax chuckled. "Are you finished?"

"Why? So you can go back in there to _her_?"

"Tara." he looked over at her. "What does it matter?"

"It matters." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

"Jax, you belong with me."

"No." he shook his head. "Who are we kidding? That ship sank a long time ago, I think... we should cut our losses and move on."

Tears started forming in Tara's eyes. "So you can be with Hale's sister?"

"This has nothing to do with her." he tossed his cigarette butt towards the street and sighed. "Look, we both know, this isn't working out, and it hasn't for a long time."

"Are you ever gonna let that go? Can you?" she wiped her face. "I told you I was sorry for letting Cameron take Abel and him killing Half Sack."

"Tara, you sat there and watched him do it!" he yelled. "You did nothing to stop it and you're asking me to let it go? That was my son, my flesh and blood." he paused. "You think I can let something like that... go?"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled back. "Okay? I said over and over that I was sorry!"

Jax closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten, to calm down, then he opened them, and looked Tara in her eyes. "It's over... just move on and let me go."

"I- I can't." she shook her head. "I love you and I love Abel."

Jax just looked at her with a blank stare, then groaned. "It's not enough." he started walking away, towards his bike. "I'll give you some time to move your stuff out of my house. Goodbye, Tara."

"Jax!" she yelled, but he got on, and rode off. "Jax!"

* * *

"Juice?"

"Yes, Megan?"

"I would be your best friend forever... if you get me some real food."

He laughed and nodded. "Sure, what would you like?"

Megan started to think. "Um, I'd like McDonalds." she paused. "Get me... an iced sweet tea, large fry, and a crispy snackwrap with ranch."

"Make that two." added Rachel.

"Okay." Juice stood up. "How do you expect me to carry it on my bike?"

"Use my car." Rachel said, tossing him the keys.

"All right." he smiled. "Be back in a little bit." then he walked out of the room.

"I like him." Rachel whispered.

"I know you do." Megan nodded. "He's a cutie."

"Hey now... Juice is mine and Jax is all yours."

Megan laughed out loud. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Jax pulled up to T - M and parked his bike with the rest of them, got off, and walked into the office. "Hey Ma." he said, then sat down.

"Hey Baby." Gemma said, without looking up. "What's going on?"

"I came to tell you something, before you hear it from someone else."

She finally looked up at him. "What is it, Jackson?"

He sighed. "I ended it with Tara."

Gemma looked back down at the papers, she was working on. "Really?"

"Yeah, she expects me to let it go and I guess forgive her, for letting Cameron killing Sack and taking Abel." she lifted her head back up. "I just can't." he shook his head. "What she did is unforgivable."

"Hmm." Gemma smirked. "What's her name?"

"What?" his eyes widened a little. "Who?"

"I can see it written all over your face... now what's the girls name?"

"It's Megan, I met her earlier. Her friend brought her with gunshot wounds from her ex boyfriend, so me and the guys took her to the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing... nobody had the same blood type as her, but me, so I gave her some, and saved her life."

"Wow... you like this girl, don't you?"

"I just met her."

"So?" Gemma shrugged. "People have gotten together with the whole 'love at first sight' shit, you never know."

"Well, here's the kicker." he chuckled. "She's Hale's little sister."

"Oh great, I bet he loves that idea." she laughed. "I'd like to meet her."

"So you can scare her away?"

"No, I want to see how better she is than Tara."

"Hey, you started liking her, after a while."

"Yes, I did, Jackson... that was until she did what she did, but you're right, what she did is unforgivable and she has to live with it, plus live with the fact that, she's never gonna get back into your life or my grandson's life ever again, not if I can help it."

Jax stood up, then gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek. "I have to get back to the hospital to see Megan."

"Okay, Baby." she smiled. "See... you do like her." Jax just laughed, shaking his head, and walked out of the office.

* * *

"I come with presents!" Juice yelled, as he walked into the room.

"Yay!" Rachel cheered. "Because we are hungry."

Juice set the bags on the bed, next to Megan's leg, and set the drinks on the counter. "I got Jax and I something too, if he ever comes back." he laughed.

"He will." Rachel nodded, looking into the bags, and started passing out the food.

By the time, they were eating, Jax walked into the room, and said "What's that smell?" he asked, walking over to the side of Megan's bed.

"Yummy french fries." Rachel said, stuffing her face with some.

"I got you something too." Juice said, tossing the bag closer to him.

"Thanks." Jax nodded, then he smiled at Megan, then started eating. He sat there thinking, that his mom may be right.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to ANGEL N DARKNESS for helping me with where I wanna take this.. Kudos to you! Oh and I'll give Jax back to you... if I get JUICE! Mwhahaha! LMAO! Okay, enjoy the chapter peeps and R&R!

...Chapter 7...

"Finally!" Megan yelled. "It's Friday and now I can get the hell out of here."

"Yep." Rachel laughed. "And now, we can get you some real food, because the food in here... just doesn't cut it."

"No, it doesn't." Megan agreed. "I want a huge cheeseburger."

"Yeah, because you _do_ need to eat." Rachel glared at her and Megan knew what she was talking about, then Rachel looked away and was gathering their things in a duffle bag. "Did Jax say he was stopping by?"

"He's not coming." a voice said, over by the door. Both Megan and Rachel looked and saw a woman stepping foward. "I'm Gemma... Jax's mother."

"Oh." Megan smiled. "It's nice to meet you." she paused. "I'm Megan and this is my best friend Rachel."

"Hi." Rachel waved.

"So where's Jax?"

Gemma smiled at Megan. "He asked me to pick both of you up, because him and the guys are putting the finishing touches on your place." Gemma got closer to Megan, with a serious look on her face. "I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming into my son's life... I haven't seen him this happy since we got Abel back and I came home." Megan looked at her confused, then Gemma laughed. "That story is for another time, I'm just glad you're okay, because he's been worried about you."

"Well, without his blood, I wouldn't be alive right now."

Gemma nodded. "After you two get settled in, the guys are gonna bring you to my house for dinner."

"Okay." Megan nodded.

"I'll go see what's up with your release papers."

"Thanks, Gemma." Megan smiled at her, and she walked out of the room. Seconds later, Megan turned to Rachel. "She seems pretty cool." Rachel nodded, then finished getting all of Megan's things together.

* * *

After Megan got released, got her perscriptions of many pain pills from the doctor's, Gemma drove them through a neighborhood. As they pulled up, both Megan and Rachel saw how cute the outside was, they were just wondering what it looked like on the inside.

"Girls, I used to own this house a while back." Gemma said, getting out of the car. "It's nothing fancy, just a three bedroom and two bath, but it'll work for you."

"Thank you, Gemma." Rachel smiled.

"You're welcome... now let's get inside." she said, walking towards the door.

Rachel helped Megan out of the car and slowly walked her inside the house as Gemma held the door open. "Welcome home, Loves!" Chibs yelled, making Megan laugh.

Jax walked up and held onto the other side of Megan. "How you feeling?"

"Great." she smiled. "I'll be even better once I have a pain killer."

Rachel let go and said "I'll get our stuff out the car."

"I'll go with you." Juice said, walking with her outside.

Megan looked at all the guys and smiled. "Thanks, you don't know how much all of this means to Rachel and I."

"Well, both of you are part of SAMCRO now, our family." Clay nodded. "And we keep our family safe, so whatever problem is going on with your ex being after you, don't worry, we got this."

Megan nodded with a smile, because she knew Clay was being truthful, and she knew could trust them, plus she was glad that Rachel drove her into Charming after all.

* * *

"Ready to go to my mom's?" Jax yelled, from in the livingroom.

Rachel peeked around the corner and laughed. "The princess is almost done." she paused. "Beauty takes time, Jax."

"Yeah, ai'ght." he chuckled.

Five minutes later, Rachel walked out and plopped on the couch. "She's on her own... I'm off the clock, with helping her."

"How long does she usually take?" asked Juice.

"Not that long, but I think I know why."

"Why?"

Rachel looked at Jax and smiled. "Because _you_ are special to _her_... you were like a knight and shining armor in her eyes." she paused. "And believe me, I haven't seen that look in her eyes in a long time, so you're doing something good, Jax, keep it up."

He just nodded with a slight smile. "I don't want to see her get hurt anymore, I want to keep her safe."

"Well, as long as Caleb and those dickheads don't know where were are, then that's a plus." she leaned in closer to Jax. "Can I tell you something?" he nodded, as Juice got a little closer to listen. "You can't tell her I told you... I will straight out deny it."

"I won't say nothing." he shook his head. "What's up?"

Rachel glanced at Juice and he raised his arms in defeat. "My lips are sealed."

"Okay." she nodded. "I convinced the doctor that was working on Megan not to tell anyone, not even Hale, that... she's pregnant."

"S- she is?" Jax asked, with his eyes wide.

"Uh-huh... a little over sixteen weeks, but she doesn't look like it, because she hasn't been eating like she should be, and she has to."

"Okay... then who's the father?"

"Megan's not exactly sure, because Caleb and them assholes, raped her." both Jax and Juice's jaw dropped. "I'm not even sure, if any of them knows she's even pregnant."

"Wow." Juice shook his head.

"So guys... for the love of God, don't say anything or tell her I told you." all that Jax and Juice could do was nod, shocked at the news. "I'm just surprised the baby is okay, from all the shit she's been through, but it just means that Megan is a strong woman, and she has always been strong."

"I can't believe this." Jax said, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I hope you don't think about her different or look at her different... she needs you, Jax."

"No, no." he shook his head. "I'd never look at her or think about her differently. What you just told me, changes nothing about how I feel about her."

"Good." Rachel smiled. "I think you'll be a good guy for her, she needs a good guy in her life."

"Rach!" Megan yelled.

"Coming!" she yelled back, then looked at the guys. "The princess beckons me." she got up and started walking down the hallway. "Hopefully this time, she'll be done." Rachel laughed.

Jax turned to Juice, with fire in his eyes. "All them motherfuckers are dead."

"Yeah, they are." he nodded.

"Do we tell the club?"

"Jax, that's kinda a personal subject and I think Rachel trusts us, because I don't think she would have told just anyone."

"You're right." Jax nodded, trying think. "We don't say anything, yet, at least... agreed?"

"You got it."

A few minutes later, Rachel came out and grabbed her purse. "The princess is finished." she laughed as Megan walked out, flipping Rachel off. "Yeah, I love you too, Megs."

"Ha-ha." she said, then she locked eyes with Jax. "Do I look okay?"

Jax stood and walked up to her. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks."

He grabbed her hand. "Let's go." then all four of them walked outside, got on the bikes, and rode off. A couple houses down, there was three sets of eyes, taking pictures, and watching the girls leave. They sat there, planning their next move, and making sure that this time, they don't screw it up.


End file.
